Nishat
Appearance brown hair which varies from chin length to shoulder length 160cm (5'2") Personality What kind of a person they are Skills and Abilities Nishat can use his air powers to float above the groundAir Bros Biography First woke up in Mesopotamia 4000 BC Only Nishat survived first two thousand years, which makes him the oldest living Spirit, who remembers such events as Great Flood, Babel Tower, shaping of first civilizations, birth of cultures, and many other good and bad things.Mesopotamia 4000 BC While fighting with possessed Spirits, he lost control over his powers and unleashed forces made him destroy the physical bodies of his Spirit siblings. The cost of unleashing his uncontrolled powers was losing his eyesight.Nishat goes blind He met a camel who he named Amaal, which means "hope," and she helped him. With time his healing powers brought back his eyesight. Nishat's bond with Amaal keeps her alive as long as he lives on Earth.Amaal Nishat met Nit in 800 BC in Egypt and told her she was a spirit, not a god.Nit met Nishat He was whipped for supposedly speaking blasphemy.Nit and Nishat First Meeting Met Jesus in 35 AD35 AD Elios, as a messenger and kind of a prophet, told Nishat when and where Azad would appear on Earth, and that Nishat must be the one who will find him. Elios had glimpses that Azad will be different than other Spirits, able to sense more and that will make him more "vulnerable" and it will be his curse. When Azad still was a young Spirit he got badly wounded by humans. Nishat, seeing this, got so scared about his brother, that he lost control over his own powers, raising a huge sand storm. The unleashed energy burned Nishat's eyes, leaving him blind, till the time his own healing powers bring it back.Nishat blinded by his own sandstorm When Nishat released Danya from the demons possessing her, things didn't go according to plan and Azad ended up being possessed.Nishat freeing Danya from demons He became violent and attacked Nishat.Demon Azad stabs Nishat Nishat was able to chase the demons from Azad's body.Beware demons, Nishat is going to kick your astral buttsNishat chasing demons from Azad's body Nishat asks Elios to restore Azad's humanity in order to help him recover.Nishat asked Elios for help healing Azad Relationships He was the first person to meet Azad and essentially raised the younger spirit Trivia * Oldest living spirit after his siblings died as a result of demon possessionAncient Spirits didn't survive * In the human au he's a linguist whose specialty is languages of Middle East (including the dead ones), but he also knows Latin and Greek, along with having the knowledge of the culture of Arabian PeninsulaHuman AU * Used to bury himself in the ground when he wanted to avoid humans or just rest (this almost resulted in an accidental drowning)Nit raises the Nile * He doesn't know how to swim and is afraid of large bodies of waterNishat didn't like water Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-07 at 9.30.25 AM.png Nit and Nishat need to do laundry.jpg Nit and Nishat in the rain.jpg Nishat.jpg Nishat the sand prince.jpg Nishat in the rain.jpg Nishat and Uruk.jpg Goatherders Azad and Nishat.jpg Nit and Nishat in Egypt.jpg Nishat over time.png Nishat sand spirit.png Nit almost drowns Nishat.png human au.png Nishat human au.png Human au family tree.png Nishat looking tired.png hibernation.png air siblings.png Nishat is an old man.png old spirits.png sandstorm.png the ancient one.png Nishat chasing demons from Azad's body.png Nishat Jewish clothing.png Nishaat and Amaal.png Nishat lost control of his powers.png Category:Spirits Category:Sand Category:Air